The New Girl
by Glassstar93
Summary: Alex Rider is the only MI6 agent who started his career at fourteen. What would he do if he wasn't the only one? What would he do if he finds out that another person who is the same age is not a spy, but has a darker proffesion as an assasain?
1. Chapter 1

Alex Rider had spent nearly four months at school. His record at attendance since last year. Although he had been at school for a long period of time the student body still held him as a mystery. His best friend Tom had moved away, the only person who knew his other identity as a MI6 spy and who he could talk freely with. Now he was a loner. No one would speak to him and those who did only did so because they were dared to. Even his teachers were conscious of his presence. At first they had tried to include him in group discussions when they saw how he was treated by his fellow peers, but it was evident that he did not wanted to be included.

It was the Thursday morning when the class was introduced to a new student who was to join them from that point on. Her name was Medeia Smith. She was blue eyed, blond and she wore an excited expression on her face. The teacher asked her to introduce herself and she said:

"My name is Medeia and I came here from the U.S. because of my father's job. I'm glad to be here and I hope that we can become great friends," she surveyed the room and was pleased to see that everyone had their eyes glued to her... except for one individual. She frowned slightly. She was used to being the center of attention. It hurt ego of having even one person not being interested with her. She then noticed that the chair next to him was emptied and smiled. The teacher didn't have to say where she was to sit because she had already moved to the seat at hand which she considered as hers now.

"Hi. I'm Medeia," she said holding out her hand. It took a few seconds for him to realize that he had been talked to.

"I'm Alex. Alex Rider," he responded, shaking her hand. The name sounded familiar to Medeia. She shook away the thought and focused on the person in front of her. She was surprised at what she saw. The boy had lost all of his baby features and now seemed as an adult. His body was lean, strong , and she could see the muscles beneath his shirt. Medeia liked what she saw, but she froze when she saw his eyes.

They weren't those of teenager or even of a young adult. Ones where you would more likely see in a soldier coming home from the war. It was a pair of eyes that had seen more than they could handle and seeing them in the face a fifteen year old seemed eerie.

Medeia was familiar with those eyes. She had seen them in her relatives when they visited and even sometimes on her dad's when he came from his _work_. She was familiar with her dad's line of work and was even in the same line of business as her dad. _Who is he? Who is Alex Rider? _She thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was already third period and Medeia had spent both her first and second period pondering over a certain someone. She was sitting next to this _someone_, but he failed to notice her throughout the period except when giving his name. She was irritated that this _someone _hadn't paid the slightest attention to her. Medeia liked having attention. In fact, she reveled in it. Her thoughts returned to her first and second period.

She had tried to talk to Alex by asking innocent questions and using her status as the new kid to provide a reason for asking them. She was frustrated to see that he only answered in short responses or didn't answer at all. He wouldn't even look at her when he did answer and when he didn't he looked out the window oblivious to his surroundings and a hopeless girl trying to catch his attention. She even tried to act flirtatious, hoping to catch his attention, but her actions bore no fruit. He still kept on ignoring her.

When first period ended she left feeling dejected. She noticed that Alex Rider was the first person to leave the room. He had stood up the second the bell rang. He left the room swiftly and the rest followed suit. She also noticed that the rest of the student's gave him a wide berth. They only started to stand up and leave once Alex was out the door. It was either an act of conceiving him as superior or just ignoring him by leaving him alone. _Interesting_. Medeia had thought.

The moment she had left the classroom she was surrounded by her classmates. Everybody wanted to know all about her. Where was she from? What city? What job did her dad have? What was her last school like? Did she like Brookland High? Did she have a boyfriend? Medeia tried to answer to her best ability, nut she couldn't answer all the questions being asked.

Medeia like the attention she was given. At least the rest of her fellow classmates seemed to take an interest in her. Not like a certain had displayed earlier.

The students were only given ten minutes to change from class to class. Soon the group thinned out and the only people left were three girls who helped Medeia settle in throughout the day.

One of them had second period with her which was algebra. Her name was Kimberly Loy. She was the talkative of the three and while she walked Medeia to the she talked about the school, her clothes, and her friends. Medeia was surprised of how much air her kung could hold for her to talk for hours on end.

Medeia wasn't paying attention to her. She only heard snippets of her one-sided conversation. Although Kimberly didn't mind. Medeia was only partially paying attention when she heard her mention Alex. Medeia had to admit that she was curious about the boy who she had tried to talk to in the morning.

" I saw you talking to Alex Rider in class. Did he talk to you? No, I guess he wouldn't," answereing her own question. " He wouldn't be as we would describe "social". He doesn't talk to anyone since his friend Tom left. Some have tried to talk with him since he comes back from his illnesses, but he wouldn't answer back. His a weird kid," she started to change yet to another topic, but Medeia refused to let this chance go by without finding out some piece about Alex Rider.

"Oh yeah. I tried to talk to him, but he only offered the minimal answer possible. Sometimes he wouldn't even answer me!" Medeia exclaimed.

" I know right. He's so... withdrawn. No one knows what he's thinking and everyone avoids him. Even the teachers don't understand him. Some _have _tried to help him though. He ignored them though. After all, his always having sick absences that last months and every time he comes back he seems... strange," she shrugged.

Before Medeia could ask any more questions about Alex Rider Kimberly stopped walking. Medeia almost bumped into her because of her sudden stop.

" We're here!" Kimberly exclaimed. Showing a closed light blue door that had the number 238 on it.

Before she opened the door she looked at Medeia. " Be careful of . He's stickler for details and he's hard on new students," she said and then we entered the room.

Second period was fine. Although, Kimberly wasn't joking when she said that Mr. Pyle was a "stickler for details". He screamed at her more than once for her "inability" to follow the steps for the equation. Even if she did get the right answer every time.

Now it was third period and she sat at her desk thinking about her morning. After third period was lunch and she couldn't wait to get out of the class. Third period was history and she didn't really care about history. The teacher wasn't good at her job either.

The teacher was named Ms. Geiser. She looked as if she lived through most of the history that she was teaching. Most of the students in the class were the same as Medeia. All they wanted to do was get out of there already and go to lunch with their friends.

The second the bell rang the whole class jumped to their feet and ran to the door to escape another minute in the presence of Ms. Geiser and the dead king and queens of the past.

When Medeia started towards the cafeteria she didn't notice who was with her. Of course there were those who were curious about her such as this morning was and once again she was surrounded by people. She wanted t o be alone for a moment so she went outside onto the courtyard. She sat down in the shade of a tree at the back of the buildin. Medeia was eating her sandwich and was in her own thought when she noticed another person next to her lying on their back and covering their eyes with their arm.

It seemed that the person was asleep. She looked a closer look and gasped.

It was Alex Rider.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

There he was. The one who occupied her thoughts. Who infuriated her, fascinated her, and was a complete mystery to her. There he was. Only a few feet away from her. Close enough to touch. "No!" thought Medeia, " I cannot have any fantasies." Medeia lectured herself. Although she had to admit he did looked quiet... fine.

Alex Rider was sleeping deeply. His chest rising slowly up and down. He had shifted his position that he now had one of his arms under his head as a sort of pillow. Medeia had a clean view of his face and stared.

As surprised as she was to see him there laying down and sleeping she was astonished to see the kind of expression that was displayed on his sleeping face at that exact moment. All of his features were relaxed. His jaw was slacked, there were no wrinkles on his forehead, and his lips weren't pierced in a frown. They were partially parted. Hi was relaxed. He seemed innocent. He seemed like a normal fifteen year old boy. He was blissful... almost angelic. What Medeia had glimpsed in his eyes before was nothing that his face was showing right now. His eyes portrayed someone has seen more gruesome events than average for his age, someone who has lost someone and was broken because of it.

Someone in pain.

Medeia thought about all the while her eyes scanning Alex Rider's body. His brownish blondish hair fell into his eyes. She noticed that his hair was longer and a little wild. He wore a spotless white collar shirt that fit him a little tightly. This showed off the many muscles that he had beneath it. He also wore some faded jeans that were slightly ripped at the knees. Medeia suspected that his long pair of legs made him about 5'9. Two inches taller than herself.

He was laying by his side and she could see that he was hunched over protectively over his backpack. It contained his books, which several were on the ground as well and a notebook for his next class that showed that he was obviously finishing his homework for. Medeia noticed that the title for the notebook was English on the cover. "Interesting," she thought.

She continued to stare at him, his back facing her. Her sandwich forgotten. Again he shifted, but this time he turned to face her. Medeia's eyes became wide. His face wasn't so peaceful now. His jaw was tensed, his eyes moving fervently under his eyelids, and his mouth was pierced in a scowl. He was having a nightmare and by the looks of it it was a frightening one.

Medeia shivered. She had had her own daunting nightmares before. She looked at her watch. It was 12:10 already. Five minutes until class starts. She better start moving. Making as minimum noise as possible. Once she was on her feet she moved forward and stepped on a twig. It cracked beneath her feet not making much noise, but for some reason she felt that she needed to look behind her.

To look at Alex maybe. But she was sure that he wouldn't wake up just because of that noise. Then why did she feel the need to turn around and look at his sleeping figure. For she was sure that was what he was doing still. Sleeping. She paused. It wasn't logical that he was awake. It was only a small noise after all. Maybe he was a slight sleeper. No. Even the slightest sleeper wouldn't wake up because of such a soundless noise. _I'll just take a quick look and leave for my next class._

Medeia turned slowly around. She sighed. Relived to see that he still had his eyes close. But then the alarming noise of the school bell sounded throughout the courtyard, Alex's eyes immediately opened. He swiftly stood up and took in his surroundings. His piercing blue eyes settled on her soft brown ones.

He narrowed his eyes slightly- almost undetectable. Medeia saw. _Was there a little bit of suspicious in his eyes? Medeia thought. Why would he be suspicious? Well yeah I was staring at him while he was sleeping, but he _**was**_ asleep. For all he knows I could have stumbled upon him ten seconds ago and I was walking away right now. Don't tell me he was _**awake.**

Medeia panicked at this idea. _Was he awake the whole time? No, he couldn't have been. She saw his breathing. It was calm and she never saw his body tense or his breathing stop. She was a little frustrated. Just who was Alex Rider_. She eyed him as well.

They stood there for a minute or so, but then the second warning bell started. That broke their intense staring contest. Alex started walking away and Medeia followed him. Alex didn't say anything. Only once they entered the building did he say anything.

"Why are you following me?" he asked. Not turning around to face her. Medeia almost didn't hear him because he spoke softly and there was a lot of noise now that they were in the hallway. There was no conviction in his voice. It was neutral. Emotionless.

"I'm not following you," she answered. "My class is the same way." He was silent for a moment. Medeia continued to speak "Besides, why would I want to follow you?" _Besides wanting to know why you have such painful eyes._ She thought and sighed. Alex continued not to answer to her. Or ignoring her. as she thought. It was a few minutes before he answered her.

" If you weren't following me why were you staring at me while I was sleeping?" he asked bluntly. He was leaning on a blue door with the number 285 on it. His stance was relaxed, but to Medeia it seemed as if he was always tensed. Never truly relaxed. _Except when he was sleeping._ Medeia thought. _Stop thinking about it. _She scolded herself . _So he was awake after all. How am I suppose to answer his question without sounding ... perverted. Yeah I'll just say that I was staring at him because of the his handsome, relaxed face and because of his... adequate features as well._

Instead she answered " Why would I stare at your drooling face for?" shrugging her shoulders. At this he raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"What?" Medeia said noticing his stare.

"Don't you have to go to class already?" he questioned. Most of the students had already left for their classes and the hallway was left relatively silent.

Medeia shrugged again. " I would if you would move." He looked slightly confused. She sighed and pointed to thedoor he was leaning on. " This is my next class. English with ." He didn't move.

She gave him a look and shoved him rather forcefully away. Alex backed away and saw her enter the class not before she gave him a smirk before entering.

Who is she? Who is Medeia Smith? He wondered


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Ok then. This is my first author's note for this story as well as this is my first fanfiction. I'll make this short as possible. I hope everyone enjoys the story so far and like this chapter too. Happy reading :)**

_Who is she? Who is Medeia Smith?_

This was the thought that Alex Rider was wondering while staring at the dark blue door that previously entered the exact person who was thinking about. Since he returned from his last mission he had isolated himself from the rest of the students and adults in his life. It didn't help that his best friend had moved away before he finished his mission.

It was probably the best. His enemies had targeted Jack Starbright, his friend, guardian, and one of the few people in his life that knew about his double-life. She had accompanied him on his last mission because she didn't wanted to see him hurt again. She had seen him after every mission and seen the effects and the damage it did to him. Physically and mentally.

Jackie had cared for him with what he would almost name it a motherly affection. She cared for him and had argued heatedly with his superiors- Alan Blunt and Mrs. Jones- about his participation in his latest mission to Egypt. Jackie had fumed about how they were putting a fourteen year-old child in extreme danger. That hadn't deterred them from sending him on eight missions before. Each one had been explained as an easy mission to accomplish. Of course, it was never like that.

He was only suppose to observe the situation at hand and report back to MI6. They would pull him out if he was in need of assistant or his life was in jeopardy of being ending. Alex Rider now though of how naive he was for accepting what sounded like a safe and easy mission. None of them were easy and you could forget about safe. After he finished one particular mission evolving Scorpia he was shot in the chest, near his heart. For God's sake. How was that safe!

Jack was very protective over him after that.

Mr. Blunt was said it was to be his last assignment in the MI6 organization. Alex only had to succeed in this and he was home free. Not. No one knew that it had been staged from the very beginning. No one knew that Alex was being targeted. Again. And no one had any idea that there was going to be a casualty because of this.

Jack Starbright died on that mission. She was no soldier or spy, but she was one the last few people that Alex confided in and loved. And she died.

Even now after three month had past after her death, he still felt his lost. He didn't know if her parents in America knew that she passed away or if they still though that she was working for the Rider family. He didn't want to know. He didn't want to face them either. How was he to tell them that their daughter had died because of him. Because of _his_ carelessness.

After her death, he was numb. He didn't feel anything. Mrs. Jones had tried to evoke him from his stupor, but to no avail. After every mission he always felt as if he lost some part of himself and Jackie was always there to mend it. Now she wasn't.

When he had returned to school he was no more than a ghost. He didn't have many friends because of his long absences, but at least he did have one. Tom Harris. Tom knew that Alex was a spy for MI6 and had taken it well. Alex was expecting to see his friend at school It was the only thing that kept him from dropping out of school all together. That and now that Alex didn't have a guardian MI6 was in charge of him. He had no idea how they were able to be in charge of him. Maybe being part of the British government spy network helped as well.

Alex didn't see Tom in class that day. Nor the following day or the next. After a week had passed he finally asked the teacher to see if he knew what had happened to Tom. The Teacher had responded in saying that he had left for the United States two weeks ago because of his father's job.

Alex was shocked and depressed. Jack was gone and now Tom. Did someone hate him or what? No. It's better not to answer that question because if he did he would lose count on how many people _did_ hate him.

Once Tom had left Alex didn't have anyone else to hang out. He tried to fit in with the other students, but it was hard. There were many rumors as to why he was consistently absent. Most guessed that he was on drugs or in a gang. The teachers weren't allowed to voiced their opinions, but they thought the same thing as the students did. Alex didn't try to discourage the rumors. He didn't care.

Associating with the student body was no help. Every time he was with a group they would try to ask him the reason about not going to school. Eventually, Alex became tired and frustrated because of these questions. The teachers questioned him too about this matter. Alex never answered the questions.

Alex had gotten used to how he was treated in school. No one paid attention to him, but now came someone completely new who gave him the time of day. And Alex actually enjoyed her company.

The ringing of the school bell brought Alex back to the present. He had been staring at the door the whole time and had realized that the hallway was completely empty. He sighed.

_It's better not to think of the past. _He thought. _Guessed I have to go to class. An image of Medeia entered his mind. Or I could ditch. He thought better of it. It's not like anything bad is gonna happen. _He didn't know how wrong he was.

Alex Rider entered to the room. When he arrived he noticed that the room was in chaos. The teacher wasn't in the room yet and the students were obviously enjoying her absence. No one noticed when Alex entered the classroom. He started to walk toward his desk, but noticed a group of students surrounding his seat.

Once he arrived closer to his destination he was surprised to see who was seating in his seat. It was Medeia. She was laughing and talking to several students in the class. She looked as if she was relaxed being in the center of attention and she was.

Alex sighed. He decided to ignore her for the rest of the day. He was about to walk to the back of the class, but at that moment the teacher came into the room.

" Students. You better be seated in five seconds if you're not your going to have to do a six page essay on the history of chairs," commanded the English teacher. Everyone immediately sat in their seats. Alex having no choice sat in the empty seat next to Medeia. He couldn't seat in his seat can he because _someone_ had already gotten to it first. He sighed again.

" Now we are going to start class ok," declared Ms. Brown who was the teacher for the class. She was only twenty five years old. She was the youngest teacher in the school and had any admires between the teachers and students. She had dark brown hair to her waist and kind brown eyes as well. Her figure was petite for she was only 5''5. The students all thought about her as the best teacher in the world. She was kind, generous, and would help any students who needed her help.

Needless to say, she had also tried to help Alex, but had decided that he only needed time to be himself again.

Ms. Brown was also an eccentric person. As the English teacher she made the students write various essays on the most incredulous subjects. From the kingdom of fairies as to how a dragon could breath fire. She loved fiction and made her students mix imaginary with reality.

Most students would hate writing, but she actually made writing fun. Each week on Friday she had students read a story to the class that they had worked on throughout the week. It wasn't for extra credit or anything school related. It was for the students own benefit if they wanted to write a story to entertained the class.

As the class progressed, Alex became bored. He liked Ms. Brown as a teacher, but sometimes he thought that she had too much energy to have the whole day. He never saw her tired and sometimes he thought that she drank at least ten servings of coffee in the morning to have that much energy. He wasn't the only in who thought that though.

Alex looked over to his right, but only saw Medeia writing in her notebook. Usually, when he was bored in class he would look out the window for in almost every class he had a seat next to a window and was able to daydream. He sighed. _Why did she have to seat in my seat?_

Alex was still staring at Medeia's direction. Medeia noticed and turned to look at him as well. She smiled brightly at him and went back to writing in her notebook. Alex was stunned. Her smile had been bright and a ... happy one. It was if she was glad that he had taken noticed of her. He didn't know why, but he blushed and looked down at his own notebook.

" Alright, everyone. Now I have another assignment for you to do. This is going to determine your grade for the trimester and is going to be your last grade for the year," Ms. Brown informed them sternly, but wearing a smile on her face.

" Before I say what you are going to do I want ever one to partner up ok." The students started to glance around the class and made eye contact to the a friend that they wanted to partner up with. " Now, now. You all have to wait until I say go. And ... GO!" yelled Ms. Brown.

Instantly every single student stood up from their seat and instantly ran toward the person who they had decided to be their partner. It was complete chaos because the students were running towards one another as to get to their partner first. Some attained the person they wanted as a partner while others... were not too happy as to who they got.

While everyone was busy running around the room, there was only one person who sat quietly and calmly in his seat. Alex Rider. He didn't care as to who he received as a partner. As long as the person wasn't annoying, which they always were. No one approached Alex to ask him to be his partner. Alex wasn't surprise that no one did.

He was surprised though when there a shadow was cast over him. Alex slowly looked up to see who in the world would come towards him. He was already surprised as to why someone was near him and his eyes almost bulged out of their sockets when he saw who it was.

It was Medeia.

" Do you want to be partners?" she asked nonchalantly.

**Author's Note: Well, that the end for this chapter. I'll try to update weekly ok. Please review and tell me what your thought are to the story. If you have any ideas feel free to pm me ok.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

When Medeia had entered the classroom, she noticed the teacher wasn't there yet. Her eyes scanned over the class and noticed that all the class was in complete chaos. _Guess they're enjoying the teacher's absence. I have heard a little bit about the English teacher. They say she's the most energetic and the best teacher in the whole world. We'll see about that. Medeia thought._

Medeia saw that most seats were vacant. Everyone was standing in groups of friends or moving from one place to another. Nobody was still. Or quiet. Medeia liked this. She didn't like it when it was silent... well only under specific circumstances. She choose to seat in a desk near the window.

Medeia had been home schooled before she came to this school due to her father's line of work. They were always moving around from one place to another. When Medeia was young she attended school, but she became tired of adjusting from one kind of environment to another. It took a lot out of her.

Although, most of the schools had a monotone kind of setting. At first they seemed to be different from one another, but a few days she noticed that all the schools were the same. There were always different kind of groups even when she was in first grade. She remembered that preschool was the only time that the whole class played together and had fun with each other.

Starting from first grade and up the class was divided from the boys and girls. Boys played with boys and girls played with boys. Medeia found it stupid because it was more entertaining playing with everyone together. She even told her friends so, but they didn't listen and shunned her because they felt that she was calling _them_ stupid.

It didn't matter because afterwards she changed schools once again. After going to twelve schools in her first grade year she decided that school was boring. Her dad taught her more than she would ever learn in school at her age at home when he was present and therefore Medeia was ahead of her class by several grades.

School was easy hence her boredom.

She then decided to change her attitude in school. Not change her _opinion _of school, but to spice it up a little. During her first grade year and moving to several different schools she realized what she was doing and what made school life lifeless or uninteresting. It was he personality. She noticed that she was always with the same type of people and doing the same thing in each school.

She was only six years old, but was very observant and was very intelligent. Starting her second grade year she acted, dressed, and talked completely different. In her previous schools she was a good girl, a teacher's pet, and always followed the rules, but for this school she decided to completely different.

Medeia dressed only in the brightest of colors. acted hyper, and talked liked a four year instead of a seven year old. She caused her teacher Mrs. Len, who was in her mid-thirties, a migraine every day from the day she set foot in her classroom to the second she left.

Medeia enjoyed bothering her teacher and sometimes the students as well. She was filled to brim with energy and was hyperactive. Mrs. Len thought that she drank at leadt 20 cups of coffee from Starbucks everyday to be _that_ energetic. Medeia was friendly with everyone, but she also had a devious mind. All throughout the year she prank the teacher. On her first day she shocked her teacher with a buzzer while shaking her hand. But afterwards she made such a cute face that the teacher forgave her. Well that was before she did one of her _major _pranks.

She remembered once during their first show-and-tale she brought a wild squirrel to show to the class. At first everyone was a little bit scared of it, but after Medeia assured them that it was tame when it actually wasn't thy asked her if they could pet it.

Of course the teacher objected and the students were resigned to watch it in its cage while Medeia talked about it. Medeia even let one of the students feed it a nut. The student quickly tossed in the nut in the cave and watched it eat it. Finally, Medeia returned to her seat and didn't notice that the cage's door was slightly open. How can a normal seven year old notice if the door was open or not?

Of course, this was Medeia were talking about. She is anything, but normal. Of course, she noticed the door was open, but ignored it. The moment she sat down and placed the cage on the floor the squirrel dashed out of its confinement and bounded across the class while a student was in the front of the class showing her doll to the class.

The student next to her immediately noticed that the squirrel was loose and screamed. Luckily, Medeia knew what her classmate's reaction would be and she already had a pair of earplugs in her ears. The whole class turned to see what had happened and there were more screams as the squirrel went around the class making chaos in its wake. With every bound it either crashed into something or toppled something over.

Most kids were in a hysterical state as the teacher to was nearing hysterics as well. All the while. Medeia sat in her seat watching the scene unfold with interest and wearing a smirk on her face. She loved this. It was waaaay better than her previous schools.

The squirrel was already on Mrs. Len's desk and destroying anything that was on it. Mrs. Len tried to shoo it off her desk and was successful, but the matter turned even worse. The squirrel jumped onto Mrs. Len's face and crawled up to her hair. Mrs. Len shrieked and tried to get the squirrel off of her hair, but that only resulted in it drawing its claws deeper in her scalp.

Mrs. Len screamed her head off and dashed out of the classroom's open door and into the courtyard. She tried to pull the squirrel of her head, but she only pulled out clumps of her hair out with every pull. Her screams alerted the other teachers from their classroom's. They all saw he predicament and decided to help her.

Medeia chuckled under her breath and saw that some of the students were laughing as well. After the initial shock from the squirrel the children saw their teacher doing some kind ridiculous dance that was hilarious. Medeia took video from her dad's cell phone that she _borrowed_. She took plenty of pictures of her teacher that she was to use for blackmail against her. She smiled a devious smile of how she was to use it and when would be a good opportunity to do so.

Once the teachers _finally_ got the squirrel out of Mrs. Len's hair which was almost devoid of hair because of all the pulling and scratches, Mrs. Len approached her students which some were smirking and still laughing. Her eyes were filled with fury, but not once was Medeia resentful of her actions or scared. She was actually overjoyed at her prank. It was the most fun that she had ever done and the funniest thing she had ever seen.

" Medeia Smith," announced Mrs. Len with a calm and dangerous voice. Medeia just stared at her with puppy dog eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later she was off the hook because she told the principle and the teacher that she hadn't noticed that the door was ajar. At first they didnt believe her, but then she used her cute puppy dog eyes that were glistening holding back tears and they gave in. While Medeia walked to house that day she smirked at how easy it was to get them off her back and not get in trouble. She laughed evilly about the other pranks she would play while she stayed there.

For three weeks poor Mrs. Len had to bear her outrages pranks and she could never place the blame on Medeia for her pranks were untraceable. Mrs. Len knew it was her and thought her more of a danger hazard than her twin boys when they passed the terrible threes. She grateful when she left, but she fell to notice the effects she had with the rest of the class.

The class grew fond of Medeia and decided to carry on her legacy. For the next few years, whoever had that group of students had to face themselves with the reincarnation of the devil not only with one but thirty of them! Some even had to quit because of the things they were subjected with. Medeia left with a smile because she knew she had won even if she to leave.

After that Medeia changed not only her personality with every new school, but her way of speech, her clothes, but her appearance as well. As her experiences grew she noticed that her appearance also mattered. With every new school she changed into a new person and had more new experiences with new people. She even changed her appearance for her present school in Britain. She wasn't a _natural _blond either, but it helped her new person.

Soon her CUBE file was filled and everyone of her teachers were confused as to what game she was playing. At one point she had to go to a therapist to see if they could figure her out. They couldn't. Medeia decide to make it easier for them and changed her CUBE file as well with the help of her father. He said that she was finally learning how to in the business.

And so with a define background she created for herself she created her new self each time. It was fun for Medeia. She never got bored in school anymore although she was a little lonely because her friends didn't know her true self. She didn't think of it much and instead focused on her knew self.

By her sixth grade year she was eleven years old and decided that she wanted a break from school. She told her father what she thought and he agreed with her. Her dad was engrossed with his work and was away from home longer than in it. With the constant moving around Medeia wanted a stable place to stay. By her twelfth birthday Medeia was leaving alone on her own apartment. She was pleased.

At first her father objected, but soon gave in. He couldn't stand up to her puppy dog eyes which still effected him. It said in her school file that she was home schooled, but in reality she just doing whatever she wanted. Without adult supervision she had the opportunity to do anything and she divulged in it. But mostly she went traveling. From the magnificent museums of Europe to the sandy beaches of California in the US.

She also spent her time visiting her family in Canada and making long period stays there.

Medeia had a very interesting life to say so far.

And know there was someone who held a mystery to Medeia. It was Alex Rider. For some unknown reason she was pulled towards him. He interested her. She had to admit that he was good-looking and as surprised that the other girls didn't surround him wherever he went.

She was thinking of him when she noticed that the noise had increased. She looked around and saw that a group students were crowding her desk. They were talking to her and asking her question. She never heard the end of one question because the person that was talking kept being interrupted and it turned into another question. She tried to answer the questions that she caught and smiled and laughed.

Medeia just sat their smiling and laughing and occasionally answering a question she was able to answer. Medeia scanned over the room once more and saw that Alex still hadn't entered the room. She sighed. _He_ was more interesting than the group of people surrounding her. Medeia recognized some of the students from her previous classes, but didn't know their names.

Alex Rider entered the classroom then. Medeia look toward him, but immediately turned away so there eyes wouldn't meet. She didn't know why, but she blushed. At that moment the teacher entered. She saw that Alex had stopped a few feet away from her desk. He just looked at her with a blank look. _I guess this was his usual seat. Not anymore it isn't_.

She remotely heard the teacher say something. _Something about seatsand... the history of chairs? She looked at the teacher and noticed that she was young. Hmmm. She seems hyperactive and.. fun. I guess._

She started to nod off and daze off. Her eyes were wondering out on the window and dreaming. Her thoughts turned to a certain teenage boy who was seating next to her. Her eyes started to the right and she saw that Alex was looking at her. They're eyes met and she smiled attentively. He looked away from her. Medeia was slightly hurt, but ignored her.

She heard the teacher say that they were have a partner to start a project. Once she said go all the kids stood up from their desks and ran towards their destined partner. She saw that some students were headed her way and sighed. She didn't really wanted to have a partner. She liked to work solo. She thought that a partner would just be in her way. It may be an ignorant way of thinking, but that was her way of thought.

Her eyes settled on Alex and she spotted Alex sitting alone at his desk. He didn't even reacted to the activity around him. Medeia made his way towards him only a little bit aware of what she was doing. The palms of her hands were slightly sweating and her heart was beating fast for some unknown reason.

She finally arrived to his desk and saw his head raise a little bit and saw his eyes filled with confusion.

" Would you be my partner?" she asked trying to sound nonchalantly.

**A/N: I wanted this chapter to show a little bit more about Medeia and her point of view on things. I'll tried to update soon ok.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**Sorry about the hold up. Didn't have much time to write these past few months, but here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it :)**

Alex didn't know how to respond. Her question kept repeating in his mind**. **_Would you be my partner? Would you be my partner? Would you be my partner? _Her question kept on ringing in his ears. _She wanted to be partners... with him!_

Alex was more than surprised. He was baffled by her question. Sure.. they had met a couple of times that day, but he still didn't know why she would pick _him _for _her _partner. He saw the group of people talking to her when he entered the room. She could have picked any of the other students in the whole class, but she decided that he be on him.

Even though Alex was surprise, he was also elated that she picked him as a partner. For some reason he found her interesting. She was different from the others in her class. He didn't know much about her. She was a mystery to him and as well a mystery should be solved. He decided to accept her offer as being partners.

"I would be happy to be your partner," Alex answered with a small smile on his face.

Medeia didn't know what possessed her to ask Alex Rider. _Him_ of all people. She could have picked anyone else, but she asked him. When she saw his head raise to see her, she noted that he was a little bit startled. When she asked him to be her partner though, his eyes were filled with confusion and astonishment.

She saw how the other students treated him. They avoided him like the plague and she hadn't seen anyone but herself to approach him. Since she had asked him to be her partner a couple of minutes had passed without Alex responding her. She was just about to go back to her seat when she heard him answer.

He had accepted her as his partner. She was taken back. She expected him to deny her offer and just brush her off. Medeia felt a small smile on her lips and noticed that Alex held one as well. They stood there for a while staring at each until the teacher screamed that it was time for everyone to sit down in their seats beside their partners. Ms. Brown gave the orders to the students while clapping her hands together with a huge grin on her face.

Alex was still sitting in his seat so Medeia gathered her backpack and her school supplies from her previous desk and sat down to the empty desk next to Alex. She gave Alex another small smile which was returned and offered her attention to the teacher in front of the class.

Ms. Brown waited for her class to finish settling themselves in their new seats. She noticed that Alex Rider had a partner already. To say that she wasn't surprise would be a lie. She was plenty surprise of this new situation. Since Alex returned. he was always the last one in class to be assigned a partner. It was usually another student who didn't have time to find partner that was assigned to Alex.

The students would be reluctant to have Alex as a partner. Sometimes Ms. Brown had to force the student to be Alex's partner. All the while, the student would be grumbling over his _partner_ and cursing his luck.

For once someone had taken the initiative and asked Alex to work with them on a project. Ms. Brown glanced down to see _who _had chosen Alex as their partner. She was surprised to see that it was the new girl named Medeia. She didn't have a lot of information on her and couldn't decide about her personality or how she was as a person for it was her first day at school. _well at least she doesn't hate him or judge him like the whole student body those._

Ms. Brown enjoyed her job as a teacher. She loved to interact with her students and help them with whatever and whenever they're in trouble. The school didn't have a counselor. Ms. Brown was the closest person the students had in school to confide in. Student's would often search for her to find advice, but there was one who she thought needed the most advice that never came to her.

Alex Rider.

He was an anonymity to her as to he was to others. Ms. Brown knew about his _situation._ She only knew very few details though. She knew he had no guardian at home and recently he had more days being absent in school than being _in_ it. When Alex returned, the teachers were worried about how he was going to catch up to the other students. Their worries were for naught.

They were bewildered as to how Alex had easily drew near at same level as the other students of his class. He would actually surpass them if he tried. Alex showed that he knew the school material perfectly, but most of his tests were barely above a C. He was barely passing at it was. There were rare moments in which he would show his true level of intelligence, but those were very very few. Many teachers have confronted him or as they wished to say it, they were only giving him a _talk._ It was more of a scolding and with the attitude Alex was giving them didn't help matters.

It was fine when the teachers started to talk to him. He stayed silent staring at them while they talked, but once he opened his mouth it went downhill from there. Alex would retort to what the teachers were saying and to their shock, he provided logical reasoning to them. The majority couldn't surface an argument to his reasoning and this frustrated them to no end.

All the while, his demeanor was lax as if he didn't care if he was there or not and in truth he didn't. This made many teachers go against Alex during class by _trying _to humiliate him. It never worked because Alex would always turn the tables against them . Ms. Brown was different in her approach to Alex. She thought that if she showed her support to him them he would slowly open up to her. Needless to say, she was an optimist.

Ms. Brown tried to speak with Alex, but was met with the same attitude as the previous instructors. She had one essential quality to her the other didn't. She had patience. Patience could only go so far though. Ms. Brown could have classified Alex as stubborn as a mule, but she thought it was better to say that Alex was as unbreakable as a diamond. She just couldn't understand his behavior. Eventually she left him alone, but she was far from trying to crack him open. She was patient and fond of Alex. On Alex's part, he thought her to be one of the most pleasant adults to be around with and have decent conversation with.

Ms. Brown was glad to see Alex giving a smile to his partner. It was a small one, but when was the last time she saw him smile. _Right, never, she thought bitterly. _Once she saw her classroom was ready for her instructions she proceeded to inform them of their upcoming project.

"Ok then. As I obviously see you filled to the brim with excitement to receive this new project of yours, I will tell you what it is," Ms. Brown told them. There were a few groans, but most of the students did have an energetic spark in their eyes. It was well known that Ms. Brown's projects were amusing to carry out than the usually boredom following the task.

"Now, now," she continued. " The project will be fairly simple. You are to create a story, but it won't be a normal story with your typing only a few pages and be done with it. Nope. You are to actually create it. It could be in a form of a play with a plot to it and an extensive paper carrying a more detailed plot in it. Or you could write the story and use a power point to show the different scenes it contains, but I want you to be more creative than that. As they say, two heads are better than one. Which I whole heartedly agree."

" The story will be fiction, but at the same it has to be a little bit realistic. It could be as realistic as a human being surrounded by mystical creatures or having a princess being trapped in a castle. As long as it holds truth to it. The characters though have to be of yourselves and how you truly see yourself. So, you may have to do a little bit of soul searching there. It would be only written on a piece of paper. You have to bring part of your story to reality. Turn your story into reality by acquiring an object of your story into the real world," Ms. Brown explained to her students.

Many students were already discussing the assignment by the end of her explanation. They were excited as to how they were to show their story and how to portray their own characters. Medeia was thinking of the project as well. _Hmm.. Our own characters huh. It has to show the _real _us. She turned her head to where Alex sat beside her. I guess I could create a real character then._

Alex was thinking the same as her. _A character that reflects yourself. Shows who you really are. Images of his previous missions flashed through his head. It's suppose to be a realistic fiction story. He glanced over to where Medeia was and noticed that he was looking at him too. He smile at her. I will create my real self character then._

"Okay then, everyone! I know you all have different ideas for your project so, I'll let you start on them and not hold anymore of your time. You have the rest of the period to start," exclaimed Ms. Brown.

Pairs started moving and talking over each other about their project. Medeia pushed her desk towards Alex's so, their desks could be connected. Alex had a surprised look on his face, but then it changed to understanding. Medeia already had several pieces of paper out and Alex followed her example. Once they had prepared the material they would need they faced each other to discuss the project.

"What do you think we should start with?" asked Medeia facing Alex.

"I think we should start with creating our own characters that have our real self," answered Alex.

"Hmm.. our characters would be hard to create because they have to represent us and they are going to be the main characters in the story," Medeia explained pensively " We should list their traits, manners, personality, appearance, background... Wow. There so many things that we need to do that are only for our characters."

" We should start. There's only one hour for the period to end," stated Alex. Medeia agreed and they started to write on their papers.

Medeia began to write the traits of her character. After ten minutes of creating her list it had:

**Traits for My Character:**

**Clever/ Sly/Cunning**

**Calculating**

**Master of Martial Arts**

**Disciplined**

**Cold/ Unfeeling when necessary**

**Social**

**Stealthy**

**Versatility**

Medeia reviewed over her list and was glad to see that her character will have the same traits that she had herself. She glanced at the clock and saw that barely ten minutes had passed and that the class still had fifty minutes to work on their project. She observed the class and became aware that while the other students were being noisy and rowdy she and Alex were working quietly. It was like they were in teir own little bubble cut off of from the rest of the classroom.

She turned her head slightly to have a quick glimpse at Alex. He was still writing on his own piece of paper, stopping occasionally to think about something and then writing it down. His paper was halfway down the page. He had at least ten traits written down and Medeia had eight _Two more to go, she thought and sighed._

It took her longer to come up with other traits to put down. In the end, it took her ten more minutes to write three more traits for her character:

**Charm**

**Excellent Liar**

**Professional with a diversity of weapons**

Once she had finished she reviewed her list again nodded to herself because all of the traits she had written down were true. She was about to tell Alex that she was done with her traits, but he beat her to it.

" I'm done with my character traits," Alex stated while looking at his paper.

"Me too. We should compare our characters to see how we should write the story," Medeia told him. He nodded and handed over his paper to her. She gave him her paper as well. Medeia was startled at his list:

**Character Traits:**

**Cunning**

**Photographic Memory**

**Creativity**

**Stealth**

**Knows many languages**

**Excellent in Martial Arts**

**Suspicious**

**Introvert**

**Helpful**

**Dark Sense of Humor**

Both of them had different thoughts while reading the others list. Alex was thinking that Medeia didn't really show those kind of traits while Medeia was thinking that she didn't really know Alex if these were his traits. But both of them had an idea of what their character should be at least.

" Your an assassin," stated Alex with no warning or whatever. He just stated as to what his idea was. He looked over to her and saw her stiffened. " I mean your character. It sounds like it should be an assassin with the certain traits you put down," he clarified after seeing her reaction. Medeia gave a little sigh to his clarification.

" And you're a spy," Medeia asserted from his list. She notice that he stiffened as well, but then relaxed. _Is there something else there or am I just making it a bigger deal than necessary. She was always an observant one. _Alex noticed that she was thinking about his reaction to her idea. He also had his own thought about _her _reaction as well.

They stared at each other for a few minutes and then went back to their characters. The occupation for their characters already decided. Their characters were closer to the real self than their partner predicted.

**PLEASE Review okay. I want to know what you think about the chapter or story ok. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating these past few months. I was on winter vacation and didn't have my computer with me. Now I'm on spring break so maybe I can update another chapter this week. Hope you like the chapter. I'm trying to make them longer. :)**

Medeia spent the rest of the period drawing her character. Her drawing could have rivaled those of the most professional of artists. Medeia drew her character with smooth, swift strokes. Her eyes never left her paper even when she had to change colors. Alex was drawing his own character as well. His drawing wasn't as detailed as Medeia's, but it was better than most drawings.

Medeia stood up from her desk to place the colored pencils at the back table. Once she left, Alex moved to her desk to see her drawing. His eyes widened in surprise and his body froze.

Staring right at him were a pair of eyes, but they were far from normal. They were

She had a heart-shaped face with a fair skin color. Her hair was a fiery red that surrounded her. It seemed as if there was wind in the picture for her hair was untamed and wild. She was smiling in the drawing, but it wasn't a sad or warm smile. No. That didn't fit in her image. What she wore was a predatory smile that made you feel as if you were the prey and insignificant compared against her. It froze you in your step and warned you to avoid crossing her way less you want to continue on living your normal life.

That smile promised complete torture and pain to anyone who opposed her.

Her posture was full of confidence. Her legs were parted with her hips being tilted slightly to the right side. Her upper body was straight, but seemed relaxed although you could see she was ready for anything coming her way. Her right arm was on her hip while her left hand was limp at her side, but it was what she held in her hand that captured attention.

In her hand was sleek, black handgun. It was a Wather P22. ( Don't know a lot about guns so I'm going with I found in the internet and what I think would work here ) The barrel was facing down, but one of her fingers were curled around the trigger. As if ready to raise the handgun and immediately make a shot to whoever was in front her at that moment. With her eyes staring at you, you didn't just think she would do it, but by instinct you _know _that's exactly what she would do.

Her clothing was black and would blend her right in into the night. She didn't wear a leather jacket like you would expect, but instead a slightly large black hoodie. Underneath her jacket a black shirt was seen. She was wearing black fitting jeans and she had long black boots on her feet. Her boots added at least one or two inches to her height making her 5''7.

Most people would see an assassin as wearing all black leather or carrying multiple weapons. This is what the Hollywood movies promoted, but in truth assassins didn't wear any leather they could because it would restrict their moments. They wore what they needed to finish their job and fit into their environment. Besides, if assassins were to wear leather all the time then someone - most particularly the police - might start to suspect something. Would you actually suspect someone to be an assassin if they were wearing orange from head to toe or wore rainbow colors? Didn't think so.

Her clothing would have made her seem normal if it wasn't for... well everything. From her fierce silver eyes and wild hair to her confident posture and of course the black handgun in her left hand. If she was surrounded by a crowd in the middle of the day she would have stuck out like a sore thumb, but of course she was trained very well in her field to flow through the crowd without being seen.

Alex was astonished at the drawing because it seemed so real and he could have even imagined her standing right next to him. He knew this was to ne Medeia's character and was surprised as to how much thought the girl had already put in her character to draw such a realistic drawing.

It seemed so life like that he could imagine the character being right next to him. Imagining her either being his partner during a mission or even being her target. Alex shuddered at that. He was so absorbed in the drawing he didn't notice Medeia approach the desk.

" Excuse me," asked a voice behind him. Alex startled turned around to find Medeia behind him waiting patiently for him to move away from her desk. Alex thought he should say something so he said " Ummm.." Not a good word or _even _a word to start a conversation. Fortunately Medeia stepped in instead.

" So, do you like my drawing?" she asked him staring straight at him.

Alex glanced back at Medeia's drawing and stated his opinion " I really liked your drawing. It's realistic and it portrays the look of an assassin very well." _Especially the eyes which look as if _**you're** _the one who is being hunted._

" Can I see your drawing?" Medeia questioned.

Alex glanced at his drawing and sighed. He took the paper off of his desk and gave it to Medeia so she could see it. Alex's drawing wasn't as incredible as Medeia's , but it was better than the average students.

The drawing showed a seemingly ordinary teenager. The teenager looked like surprisingly like Alex. He had short fair hair with a few strands of hair covering part of his eye while looking forward. His eyes were focused and undeterred from the job at hand. He was wearing casual, normal clothes. He wore blue faded jeans with a dark hoodie covering a black t-shirt. If you were to see him passing by on the sidewalk you wouldn't see anything suspicious about him. You wouldn't even spare a thought or glance back to see what or where he was going.

He wore a dazzling white studded earring in his left ear and a matching black and white beaded necklace. On his back was a worned blue open backpack slung over his right shoulder. You could even see a few items which were inside the backpack. There was thick book with a dark blue cover that looked like a school bookwith the title of _Physical Science._ Beside it was a silver CD player which was slightly opened you were able to see a blank CD inside. The last item that was inside was an old red GameBoy with the game of Bomber Man inside.

The background of the drawing was a busy street with people in business suites rushing from place to place. Behind the teenager was a large building. With a closer look you could see that the building was bank. It seemed as if he was walking away from the bank, but with another destination in mind.

Medeia was impressed with Alex's drawing and complimented him on it. The drawing was excellent... though in her mind the image of the bank in the drawing seemed familiar to her somehow. Before she could ponder on it anymore the bell rang signaling the end of the period. Alex and Medeia gathered their stuff and started heading their own way towards their next class. The only interaction between them before they left was a wave goodbye. Well, Medeia did while Alex just gave a nod and left.

The two didn't have many classes together. It was only English with Ms. Brown, Gym, and lunch. That's it. They had compared their schedules before they left the classroom. Alex handing his schedule to Medeia reluctantly while Medeia comparing their schedules with intense eyes. Medeia had frowned when she saw that they only had a few classes. That meant she couldn't find out more about Alex while in other classes.

While walking to her science class, Media though about this and sighed. Alex was interesting. She wanted to know more about him. She was curious as to why all the other students treated him like the plague and even the teachers were wary of him. Why did the students avoided him? Why did the teachers pretend he wasn't there? Why was he always alone? Why did he look as if he was fine with this? And... why did he have those kind of eyes that were haunted by invisible ghosts only he could see?

All this questions and more were being repeated in her head and what frustrated her the most was that she no answers whatsoever. Medeia was a very curious person. People said curiosity killed the cat, but if ignorance can also kill a person. Medeia shivered at this thought because she has seen this as being true as well.

Medeia tried taking her mind off of Alex Rider and focus what the teacher was explaining in class she had entered a few minutes ago. But her mind refused to cooperate. It didn't help that the lesson was absolutely boring. Medeia already knew and understood everything the teacher was saying. She sighed again and took out a relatively new notebook out of her dark green backpack.

The pages were new and unused. Mediea grabbed her pencil and started to draw on the untouched pages. She became so absorbed in her drawing the world started to fade around her. The voices of the students and teacher became nothing more than a continuously buzzing noise in the background. Medeia's mind became blank and she thought of nothing more than the notebook in front of her and the scratching of the pencil on the paper. Still, a single thought hovered in her mind she couldn't be rid of. _What is Alex doing right now?_

Alex was bored.

Plain and simple. The lesson wasn't anything new to him. Even though he had missed a lot of school due to his _absences_, he had easily caught up to the rest of the class and even exceeded in surpassing them. He was already in his sophomore year of high school and could have taken the test to skip a grade or two. But he didn't because that would bring to much attention to himself.

Alex liked being alone. Students might ignore him or give him a glare once in a while, but for the most part he was ignored. He liked that. During his missions as a spy he needed to blend in his environment. Those experience had been carried to his life in high school. If he was ignored that meant he could blend in better and not be seen.

Since he came back from his last mission, it was easier to become invisible because the student body started to ignore him. Even though, every once in a while there were a few jocks or bullies who enjoyed trying to humiliate him once in a while. _Trying _being the operative word. Every time they tried they failed. It wasn't because they couldn't come up with any ideas what to do with him, but it was because of one simple key item.

Alex didn't care. He didn't care what they did. He didn't care if other people whispered about him behind his back or gossiped about him being a druggie, a thief, or if he was in a gang. Alex Rider the plague of the school simply didn't care.

None of the students tried finding out the truth about him. None of them tried to look underneath all the layers of gossip and whispers to discover what Alex was hiding. If a new kid was to arrive at the school, they would be immediately told about the infamous Alex Rider. Their thoughts were turned in to the same ones that the other students' thought. Except for one.

Medeia Smith. Today was her first day of school here and there was already talk about her. Everyone was interested in her. She accepted the attention being given to her and Alex even thought that she _enjoyed _the attention. Alex didn't understand why anyone would _want _to be in the spotlight. Alex wasn't _afraid_ of being in front of a crowd. He just didn't _like _to be stared at by hundreds of people.

Medeia was different. She was comfortable being with a group. She was social and welcoming. People were naturally drawn to her. Medeia knew what to do with people. She knew what to talk about, when to laugh, and how to communicate with people in general. Overall, she was accepted by people. She and Alex were completely different.

Then why did she want to talk to him? Why didn't she avoid him like everyone else? Why was she ... nice to him? Someone in the school must have told her about him. About the rumors. If they did, then why was did she still talk to him? So many questions he didn't have the answer too.

Alex's thoughts were cut short when he heard his name being called. He slowly turned his head towards the front of the class where the teacher was explaining the concept. Once Alex was facing the board Mr. Laaa, the math teacher started to talk.

"So, Mr. Rider, I see you are were not paying attention to the lesson. It looks like you already know this lesson. Can you tell me solution to the problem," Mr. Laas told Alex in what he was trying to make as an innocent voice.

Alex wasn't fooled. The problem the teacher wrote down was for a senior in their final year of high school. Most of the time Alex didn't bother to pay attention in his classes since he came. At first this infuriated the teachers and this would happen on multiple occasions. Every single time Alex would say the correct answer to the problems. After a few weeks after his arrival the teachers in the school stopped pestering Alex and left him alone. There were a few who refused to leave Alex in peace. Mr. Laas being one of them.

Alex lazily scanned over the problem and answered it. The problem was difficult. No one in the class had an idea as to what the problem even meant. The problem Mr. Laas wrote was

**Solve the trigonometric equation given by  
sin(x) + sin(x/2) = 0 for 0 ≤ x ≤ 2 pi**

" The answers to the problem is **x = 0, x = 4pi/3 and x = 2pi,**" stated Alex, already looking out the window. The teacher was flustered for a moment, but then coughed and started once again droning on about the lesson.

Alex stared out the window. He saw people walking on the streets, driving to their cars to work, and a few students in the courtyard. None of these people had to go on mission for a secret, government organizations. None of them had to worry about enemies holding a grudge and possibly killing them. No these people didn't have those kind of worries over their heads. These people were ordinary. Unlike him.

Normal people didn't associate with him. A little voice in the back of Alex's mind whispered to him _Then why does Medeia seem to enjoy your company?_ That was a question Alex wanted an answer too. For now he had a sufficient answer to his own inquiry._Medeia Smith was not ordinary._

**AN: Did you like the chapter? Review please I want to know what you so far, if there's anything I need to change or add. Thanks for reading :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: **Yay! :) I update soon this time. Hope you like the chapter.**

Classes passed slowly for Medeia and Alex. Throughout their classes neither of them paid attention in class. Medeia drew in her notebook while Alex just stared outside the window. They were already in their fourth period and after the class ended they were heading towards lunch.

Media was in her foreign language class when the bell rang ending class. The drawing she had been working on all day was almost finish. The only aspect that had to be finished was the background. During her classes, many of the students tried to converse with her, but she was to focused on what she doing to answer them properly. After they had noticed she wasn't going to answer them, they left her to her own devices.

The teachers did the same thing. During science, the teacher didn't notice her while in her math the teacher tried to make her figure out a senior leveled problem. Not only was the teacher surprised, but the students were too, when she answered correctly. _Mr. Laas...blegh. I hate him. _ Medeia had thought after class. Her next class was foreign language. The school only offered spanish as a language class. Medeia was already fluent in this language and many others as well. The classes were boring and Medeia couldn't wait until class ended so she could go to her last period of the day and finally head home.

But that wasn't the only reason why she wanted to go to gym. Alex had the same class as her afterwards. She would finally be able to at least talk to him and find out more stuff about him. While walking towards the gym she waved and smiled at passing students in the hall.

It was her first day at a new school, but she was already known throughout the student body and was becoming popular quickly. There were some which were in the same class as her with Ms. Brown who said she willingly became Alex's partner. She was warned a few times about him throughout the day, but she would wither just nod to the person talking or ignore them. The student didn't notice that she wasn't paying attention to them and just kept talking.

Medeia did make a few friends, but they were more of acquaintances than actual friends. There were many people wanting to talk to her and become her friend that she just started to tune them out once her third period started in the same way.

Medeia was already down the hall to where the gym was, when she noticed a few voices coming from another hallway. By now students were clearing the hallways because there was only three minutes left to arrive at their classes without being late. Medeia was curious as to what was happening, so she walked to where she had heard the voices. She knew she was going to be late for class, but she would just say that she got lost during the way there. It was believable. Her other class was halfway across the school from the gym and she was new to the school.

Once Medeia reached the end of the hallway the voices were clear and loud enough for her to hear them. The hallway was abondened. It looked as if this was part of the school before it was remodeled therefore no one used it any more. Medeia hid herself behind the wall of the corner, so whoever it was could not see her.

" What are you doing in school druggie? Shouldn't you have stayed home and waited for your next batch?" a voice asked tauntingly. Medeia noticed that the voice was belonged to a male. She heard a chorused of agreements after the comment from the male. There was more than one, Medeia thought.

Medeia wasn't a fool. She knew what was happening. group of boys were bullying another one. The voice that she had heard was the leader of the group. That was why he was the only she heard talking while the others just agreed with him. The one being bully would be weaker than them. Probably someone they thought as a nerd or know-it-all.

She either had two choices. Leave right now and still be late for class, but not as much. Or stay and help whoever is in trouble. Medeia disliked bullies, but she disliked the ones who didn't protect themselves from them. If whoever was being bullied wanted it to stop then it would have to be they who make the first move to defend themselves.

With a sigh Medeia decided to stay. She was already late to class there couldn't be more harm done.

At that moment, she heard a body being shoved to the wall. She sneaked a peek from behind the wall she hiding from. She couldn't see who was the victim because the body of one of the bullies were covering her view, but she was able to see who the bullies were. There were at least five of them crowded in the hallway. They all looked like football players or at least players in some kind of sports. Most of them were over 6 feet high.

Medeia recognized some of them from students pointing them out while walking between her classes. The one who had shoved the boy to wall was named Mike. He was clearly the leader of the group. There were also others which she had noticed hang out with him during the day.

The boy, who Medeia still couldn't see didn't answer to anything the group was saying towards him. His silence infuriated Mike more and he threw him down the hallway. This time Medeia could clearly see who the person was.

It was Alex Rider.

Alex didn't utter a sound when he was thrown to the ground. His eyes were cast down facing the ground. Mike and his group started to approach him. Walking slowly towards him. Alex still didn't move from where he was thrown.

Medeia had decide to help whoever it was that was being bullied by the group, but now she was starting to change her mind. She didn't know a lot about Alex, _heck she didn't know __**anything **__about him at all, _but some part of her knew to leave the situation alone. For the whole day she was wondering what type of person Alex was. From her observations she knew some aspects about him.

He was quiet and preferred the solitude instead of being in big crowds. The gossip and taunts sent his way didn't bother him. He had proven as much when he didn't respond to what Mike was saying. Responding meant he cared about what they said. Alex was a loner and people might have thought him as weak, but Medeia knew differently.

Alex was independent and Medeia noticed that when he walked, he walked with confidence and he was always alert for any sign of an enemy or danger. Medeia knew he wasn't weak. _The why did he allow himself to be pushed around?_ Medeia could only find two possible answers.

One was because he wanted to keep a low profile. Students only gossiped around him and sent glares his way, but never actually interacted with him during the day. Students knew who he was, but didn't bother him. If a rumor started that he beat up a group of football players single handedly and there was even proof of the incident being the players themselves then it would cause quiet an uproar in the school.

Alex will gain even more attention than he already had and wouldn't be able to go unnoticed.

Second, were because of the teachers. The teachers were wary of him. Most ignored him while he was in class and some believed what the rumors said. If they believed the rumors then they would believe what the players have to say about the incident and completely think of whatever Alex said as untrue. He would be suspended or maybe even expelled by the principle from the school.

Alex didn't want that to happen.

Medeia thought Alex would escape at the opportunity to avoid a confrontation, but his future actions surprised her.

When the players were a few feet away from him, Alex stood up from where he was laying. He had turned his face towards the group, but his bangs still covered part of his face. Vaguely this reminded Medeia about the drawing Alex had created in class.

The group had stopped once Alex stood up and now were waiting for their leader to sdo something.

" Whatcha gonna do? Are you going to fight me? Like you'll ever win! Ha! I bet you can't even land a - "

Before Mike could even finish his sentence Alex attacked. He landed a punch right to his gut. Mike stumbled back into some if his followers. He was winded and couldn't breathe. Once they saw that Mike was attacked the group tried attacking Alex at the same time.

The first one reaching Alex tried to punch him, but Alex dodged swiftly and grabbed his fist and threw him over his shoulder. Immediately another punch was thrown his way, but he dodged this again and aimed a roudhouse kick to the person. The three who were left started to become cautions of Alex.

Mean Medeia was surprised. No. She was astounded. Alex had effortlessly dodged and disabled two of the jocks in a matter of seconds. Now she was certain that she made the right decision not to interfere. Medeia kept observing the fight between Alex and the rest who were still standing.

Mike had recovered now from the blow, but was standing off to the side. Letting the other three to do the work. Medeia's eyes narrowed at him, but decided to watch the fight. There were two who preparing to attachk Alex, while the other stayed behind. Medeia recognized him as Bruce

Two of them rushed at Alex from his right and left. While Bruce was waiting for his chance to strike. Alex didn't move from his spot, but once they were only a few feet away from him he sprung into action. He jumped at the last second when the two were running towards him. They collided with each other and stumbled to the wall.

Medeia tried not to laugh at this. _It was just so funny!_ It was the move made in every cartoon for the bad guys colliding with each other trying to catch the hero.

It seemed as though Alex had the same thought because he had a smirk on his face. It didn't last long because the third guy had tried to catch Alex while thinking he was off guard. Unfortunately, for him Alex was not off guard. He was very aware of the third's presences and had successfully dodge his attempt to catch him.

Alex kept on dodging his attempts. Alex didn't seem to be tiring, but the same thing couldn't be said for the other person. He was persistent and kept looking for an opening. Unlike the others Bruce knew some sort of fighting skill.

Finally, an opportunity finally came. Alex had slipped on his feet trying the escape a punch to the stomach. When he slipped, Bruce was able to land a hit on his cheek. Alex stumbled from the blow and Bruce landed another hit on his stomach. This time Alex was leaning on the wall. Another hit and he was on the floor.

Alex tried to stand and avoid the attacks, but was unable too. After a few tries he stared to make space between himself and Bruce. After he was a few feet away he stood up and started his offense. This time instead of dodging he stared to attack.

Bruce couldn't avoid his hits. He was tired already and couldn't dodge them. While Alex was busy fighting Bruce, Medeia noticed that Mike was creeping up towards Alex while his back was facing him.

Before Mike could attack Alex he crumpled to the floor. Alex turned when he heard the body landing on the ground. His eyes widened when he saw Medeia smiling at him.

" Hey, Alex." Medeia said sweetly to him.

When Medeia had noticed Mike trying to attack Alex She had became angry and before she knew it she had striked Mike on the back and he was laying on the floor.

Alex made no comment to Medeia's appearance. He just dusted himself off and started to walk away without another glance to her. At this Medeia became annoyed. _I just helped him! Can't he say a simple thank you. _Medeia fumed_._

They started walking towards gym silence. There was only fifteen minutes left for class, but Medeia didn't want to want to skip a class on her first day of school. She kept glancing at Alex. Alex relatively looked the same. His clothes were a little rumpled and a purple bruise was forming on his left cheek. Medeia was sure there were more bruises on him, but were hidden beneath his clothes.

They were almost to the gym, but Medeia decided to at least get _some _information about him during this oppurtuniy.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Medeia questioned. She knew she was being forward, but she wasn't one to hide what she was thinking about or to lose during a confrontation. The form that Alex had used resembled to karate, but it seemed to be a unique form that Alex had created for himself.

Anybody could learn karate, but to create your _own _form and technique took skill. While Alex was fighting the group he was using mainly karate, but there were glimpses of him using another form. For what Medeia saw Alex's style focused on his agility and catching his opponent off guard. Medeia knew some people who had their own style. If she had one when fighting, but in order to create your own style you need help from another person to see the weaknesses to it and improve it. Medeai wondered who taught Alex to form his own style of fighting.

By now they were in front of the gym door and Alex stopped before entering the gym. A few second minutes passed and Medeia thought he wasn't going to answer her question. After the minutes passed, Alex turned to her.

Medeia's eyes widened when he saw the emotion in Alex eyes. All the other encounters she had with Alex his eyes were blank and emotionless, but now they held many emotions in there and that Medeia could only separate some emotions from others. There were three emotions she saw in his eyes.

Sorrow. Alone. And the prominent one.. Pain.

Alex quickly hid his emotions from her and turned back to the door. Before he opened it he whispered something that Medeia almost didn't catch, but fortunately she did.

" My uncle." he stated and walked in the gym with Medeia following him.

**A/N: Took me a few hours to finish the chapter, but I finally did! :) Hope you enjoyed it! Review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N: Hope you enjoy the chapter. I'm trying to update faster ok. Maybe once a week.**

Medeia was confused. What she had seen in Alex's eyes was the most emotion she had ever seen in them the whole day. It was only a day that they had met, but Medeia was sure that Alex never displayed those kinds of emotion towards _anyone. Then why did he show me? Medeia questioned._

Medeia knew Alex held a façade, a mask. He seemed cold and distant to others this made people distant themselves in turn, but Medeia was more interested as to _why _he was like that. She met other people who held a mask as well. Each one was different. Even if they appeared to be the same, they were not. The masks being worn were different were different than another.

Many people wore them. Either to keep people away from them, to protect themselves, or to hide their emotions. Even Medeia wore a mask when it was necessary.

She had noticed Alex wore one the moment she spoke to him. When she met him, she multiple upon many questions that had answer about Alex They kept floating around her head the entire day. Even when she tried _not _to think about him, her thought always returned to one subject. Now, there was one major question which refused to go without an answer.

_Why does Alex wear a facade in the first place? _

Medeia knew she couldn't force and answer out of Alex. So, she settled for becoming a friend of his. Someone he could trust. At this thought, something in the back of Medeia's mind warned her not to become too close to him, but she dismissed the notion. She was going to become his friend! Even, if he wanted her to or not!

With this in mind, Medeia followed Alex into the gym. Medeia glanced at Alex and frowned. Any emotion he had before in his eyes were hidden.

When Medeia and Alex entered the gym, everybody was in there groups for the day and playing at their assigned sport. The girls were playing volleyball and hitting the ball over the net while trying not to make it land on their side of the net. The boys were playing basketball and screaming to each other that they were open or the captains of the team pointing at the positions where there players were. The gym coach , a man in his forties which looked as if he never exercised in his life, was sitting to the side and reading a magazine while wearing headphones on.

No one noticed Medeia or Alex enter the gym

Medeia didn't know if she was to approach the coach and tell him they had arrived or just join the girls in the volleyball game. She was starting to walk towards where the coach sat, but noticed that Alex was walking towards the boy's locker room. Medeia followed his example and just went to the girl's locker room instead.

Once she was changed in her sport outfit ,which was only a white shirt and blue shorts, did Medeia step into the gym. She asked one of the captains of the volleyball game if she could join in even if she was late. Medeia went with her excuse from the beginning of being new and not knowing the way to the gym.

One of the captains, who was a short girl with her brown hair in two pigtails, smiled at Medeia and readily agreed for her to participate with them on her team. The girl's team was losing by twenty points, so the opposing team saw no difference if they were to gain one more member. Oh how wrong they were.

Medeia was placed in the very back of the team in one of the corners. Nobody paid much mind to her, but Medeia placed her hands in the position to hit the ball if it was coming her way. Her hand were clapped together in a fist and were lowered while her legs were a few feet apart.

Once the game restarted, a girl from the opposing team spiked the ball to the other side of the net. The pigtails girl Medeia met before was able to return it back, but the ball was returned quickly. A rally began between the two teams, but Medeia's team was becoming tired quickly. They were already twenty points behind and some saw that they didn't have a chance to win the game.

At one point, the rally was broken and the volleyball headed right torwards where Medeia was positioned at. Medeia had been watching the rally between the two teams without loosening herself from her position and was ready return the ball headed her way.

Medeia hit the ball at an angle that most thought the ball would either go backwards off the court or just hit the ceiling of the gym. Instead of doing that, the ball went in a straight line upwards. When it was half-way to coming down Medeia spiked it to the other side of the net.

This time it was different than what the other girl did. The volleyball flew swiftly and quickly to the other team that they didn't even see it land on their court. Everyone was stunned. They couldn't believe what just happened. They saw Medeia hit the ball, but didn't see how the ball changed directions so quickly.

The captain of Medeia's team stared at Medeia. She had seen what Medeia did because she was right next to her. After a few seconds, the girl screamed" Nice spike Medeia."

This turned everyone's attention to Medeia. Medeia shrugged as if it was no big deal while everyone stared at her.

" I'm moving you to the front of the team," the captain stated. The rest of the team nodded their heads while the captain pushed Medeia to the front.

"We might even win this," one of the team members whispered while others agreed with her.

In the end that was what happened. The team one with a ten point lead with Medeia's help. The other team had tried to catch up to Medeia's hits, but were too slow to do so. They tried to return them, but Medeia hit to hard. Most thought Medeia was invincible. They girls ended the game and went to the locker room to change. Once Medeia changed into her jeans and shirt,, she walked out the locker room to see the boys playing basketball.

The boys continued their game because there were still five minutes left and they were tied. Medeia scanned the teams for Alex. She spotted him on the opposing team's court surrounded by at least three guys. Medeia was curios. _Why did they have a heavy defense against Alex?_

It was later apparent why Alex was surrounded while no one else on his team was.

Alex's team had the possession of the ball. The one who was dribbling the ball was running to the other end of the court to make the last shot. As he was about to position himself to make a shot, the ball was swiped from his hands. Medeia noticed that it was the captain of the opposite team that had taken the ball.

The captain was running full speed to across the court to make the last shot. Three players of Alex's team were standing in front of the basket to stop the captain from making a shot. Instead of approaching the players head first, the captain made an abrupt stop and took the opposition to make a three point shot.

_That's smart of him. If he had headed head first towards the players, he would have been taking risk of losing and that would have been most likely to happen because there were three guys protecting the basket. The team had thought he was going to do just that and were surprise to see him stop. He stopped just enough to be able to make a three pointer and far enough for no one of the opposite team to be able to approach him in time. _Medeia calculated while nodding her head.

The captain was about to make the winning shot when the ball mysteriously disappeared from his fingers. He whipped his head back and saw a figure running back to towards the other basket. He started to bark out commands to his players who were already running towards their basket so the figure couldn't make a shot. The other team started to run as well.

The person who had the possession of the ball was none other than Alex. No one saw _how _he received the ball, but to them it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered at the moment was to either stop Alex from making the shot or to support Alex in making the winning shot. _Except _for Medeia.

Medeia was entirely focused on the game. Her eyes were surveying the court when she turned her eyes to where she had seen Alex before being guarded by three players. The players were caught up in the game as well and had taken a few steps nearer to the other court where all the other players were.

They had left a hole in their circle of guarding and Alex. When that happened Alex took his chance and ran where the captain was to make his shot. None of the other players had noticed this. Not even the ones who were suppose to be guarding him.

Alex was half way across the courts in a flash. His speed was impressive and was hard for Medeia to keep up. When the player was in a shooting position, Alex jumped behind the player to reach the ball and had literally swiped it out of his hands. The action was smooth and agile. Medeia was surprised he was able to pull it off without anybody noticing.

All the players had rushed off the other end of the court and were stationed in the positioned that their captains had assign. There were now four players blocking the basket and at least two players of each team at the edge with Alex's teammates blocking them. The few who were free were trying to capture the ball in Alex's hands, but kept failing wither by Alex switching hands when they tried to reach it or when they came at both sides, by dodging them and running further.

The rest of Alex's team was to the side. They weren't trying to help Alex, but were just to side ... observing Alex. They didn't lend a helping hand to him, but only tried to block the players who passed their defenses. Either they had confidence in Alex's skill or wanted to see him lose even if it cost them the game.

Alex wasn't bothered by this, but kept running towards the basket avoiding the players who tried to snatch the ball away from him. In the end, he came across the four players who were guarding the basket. He didn't stop, but kept running straight toward them.

Once he was in front of them, Alex jumped and the players did the same raising their hands, trying to block him. The players were all taller than Alex making their jumps higher than his, but instead of shooting Alex moved to the right still in the air where no one was blocking the space. His form of shooting was unusual. While in the air, his back was if he was going to lie down and his hands on the side of the ball to his chest preparing to shoot. And so he did.

At that angle most thought he wasn't going to make it in the basket. Surprisingly, the ball made it in with a whoosh right after the timer went off. Most of the boys just stood there on the court in stunned silence. Alex had landed gracefully in his feet like a cat and didn't make any movement either.

Once they did start moving, the winning team erupted in cheers. They talked to each other about the game and how they had won the match. Throughout this Alex was not included in the conversations even though _he _was the one who made the winning shot.

No one made a move toward Alex while they headed off to the locker rooms. The captains were talking after congratulating each other on the game. The captain, that Alex had snatched the ball from, told the other captain, " Next time he's on _my _team ok." he stated.

The other captain looked at him and snorted. " That's if he shows up next time. Who knows when he going to be _absent _again."

Medeia heard this and wondered what they meant about Alex being absent and meant by it. Most of the girls had already gone home. Medeia was one of the few who was still there because she watching the boys game which had ended a few minutes after school had ended.

_I should start heading home. _Before Medeia left the gym, she scanned the building. Alex wasn't inside there anymore. _I wonder how he was able to slip away from me when the door was right in front of my vision._ Medeia shrugged it off started outside to the school's courtyard.

Most of the student's had left the school already and were either walking home or being picked up by their parents. Medeia was at the gates of the schools and turned left. She started her walk home and let her thoughts take place.

_Hmm... the game was interesting. The boy were good players and were focused in the game at the end and were determined for one of them to win the game. The captains tried their best to tell there team where they were supposed to be and what to do. But Alex didn't need to be told._

_He was guarded by three players, but was still able to gain the upper hand and retrieve the ball from the other team before they could make score. He took the first opportunity and was able to take the winning shot. _Medeia's mind started to calculate his actions.

_Alex.. he's ambidextrous. When the other were trying to snatch the ball away from him he used both hands to his advantage. His reflexes and eyesight were excellent. He was able to dodge when there were multiple people against him and observe what their actions and movements were._

_His own movement were smooth and quick. Once when he got the ball and the other when he made the shot. When he was making the shot, his body was in an interesting from. Some thought that with the angle he had shot at that the ball was going to miss, but at that angle it was just perfect for the ball to go in._

_Was it luck? Or had Alex calculated the whole thing? If it was the latter then he would have had to predict the whole scenario in his head before he made any decisions. Did he do that? Was he able to run through a scenario that was just like that through his mind and all the possible aspects to it? Or maybe it was all just instinct?_

Medeia had many more questions about Alex in her mind now after seeing him play in the basketball match. She wondered when she would finally be able to receive some answers about him. She had already decided to be his friend no matter what. But was that enough?

Alex wasn't a person who opened up easily to anyone. What made her so sure he would tell her about himself and answer her questions? Medeia sighed. Maybe she would never know the answers to her questions. She didn't know when she would have to move again. It could be in a week, a month, or even tomorrow. She was pressured on time and wanted to have at least _some _answers to her questions.

While Medeia was walking, she saw a figure with a backpack slung over his shoulders. The figure looked familiar to Medeia. She continued to stare at the figure wondering where she had seen him before. Then the person turned around to met her eyes with him.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. It was Alex Rider. Maybe now she will get some of her questions answered.

**A/N: So how was it? Any thoughts? Review please and tell me what you think. I'll try to update soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: Some of my reviews say that they story is going too slow. I have noticed this before as well. So, I'll be trying to make the story progress after without it seeming to be rushed ok. Hope you like the chapter :)**

Alex had seen Medeia while in the gym when he was finished playing. While the other guys on who had played were panting and sweating, Alex was calm and didn't even break a sweat during the match. When he had noticed Medeia observing the match, he noticed that her eyes were always following him. Analyzing his moves and actions.

This didn't bother him. What did bother him was the complete focused and intensity of her eyes. She was entirely engrossed in the match. Her eyes followed everyone's movements, but Alex couldn't figure out what she was thinking.

This confused Alex because he thought of himself at being able to read people efficiently. He could always tell when someone was lying or hiding the whole truth from him. He was able to read a person's body language as well. It came in handy when he was on a mission and when he met a person for the first chance.

When Alex met Medeia for the first time, he thought of her as one of the perky blondes because of her excitement to attending school. Later on, he realized that Medeia was different than the other people he knew or was acquaintance with.

At first, Alex thought of her as just another new student entering the school. Other times, when a new student arrived at first they might have tried talking to him and Alex would have ignored them because he knew what was to come afterwards.

The rest of the students would converge on the new student surrounding her or him, asking question as to where they came from and the general questions about them. After the class had some more information about them, then they would tell them about the school.

When talking about the school it included gossip, teachers, who was dated who, and of course let not forget the one person needing to be included in the conversation. Alex Rider.

Once the student learned about him, they ignored him like everyone else. The one's who first tried to talk to him in the beginning turned their backs on him not trying to speak to him again.

Alex thought Medeia was going to do the same thing as the others.

She didn't.

She was different than the rest. Even when the other students warned her about him she still tried to speak to him. She even asked him to be her partner for the project in English. No one had come up to him and asked to be his partner since the beginning of the year. Tom would always be his partner, but then he moved away and Alex was left alone.

Medeia had asked to be his partner and had even talked to him afterwards. Alex may have been such a conversationalist, but Medeia kept trying to make him respond or offer a comment.

They only had a few classes together so Alex couldn't see her all day, but even when they weren't in the same class Alex found himself thinking about her. He had no idea that Medeia did the same.

Once Alex was out of the school grounds he started walking towards his house. After the death of his friend and now deceased Jack Starbright, MI6 were made into his official guardian and caretakers. Of course, nobody lived with him or _actually _took care of him. Alex didn't even know _how _MI6 was able to fill out the paper work to become his guardian.

Alex didn't care.

Alex was left alone by the secret government for four months now, nearing five months in a week. If his class had a field trip or and out of school activity he was able to attend if he wanted to. Most of the times Alex chose not to and took the day off of school for the day. None of the teachers questioned him about his life at home, so Alex was clear of answering any unnecessary questions.

Alex was use to being left alone and being overlooked. The MI6 haven't called him for a mission or blackmailed him into one ... yet.

Alex was still waiting for it to happen. His house phone ringing while he's at his house, him answering already knowing who it was because no one called him or knew his number. It would be Ms. Jones calling in to tell him that he was needed yet again for a mission that was supposed to be safe, but in reality wasn't.

Mr. Blunt was still in office even though he wanted to retire. His superiors had said that they didn't want to lose one of their most brilliant employees and kept him on the job. It wasn't easy to retire once you have been in the organization for years. Ms. Jones was still in the position of being second in power to Mr. Blunt. With Mr. Blunt in charge, Alex knew sooner or later he was going to be ordered on another mission.

They just hadn't found anything to blackmail him with yet. They could have used their status as their guardian to place him in foster care or something, but they knew that Alex wouldn't are as long as he was far away from them. That was one reason why Alex didn't want any one near him. In some way they would be pulled into his problems and be in danger. It already happened twice. Once with Jackie, the other time with the Pleasures.

Alex didn't want a repeat of that incident to happen, so he wasn't very welcoming when Medeia started to hang out with him and try to speak to him. He didn't want anyone else to be hurt because of him. Alex was focused in his thoughts, but his sixth sense warned him that someone was following him. Alex was used to situations where he was being followed or watch and could tell when someone was doing so.

The Mi6 had hired a few of their agents to watch over Alex for the first three weeks once he returned to London. He was able to detect them by the first week and let them continue following him. It didn't bother him at first. He knew that Mr. Blunt might have been worried that he would do something crazy like committing suicide after Jackie's death. Alex may have been depressed, but he knew that his own death wouldn't solve anything.

After three weeks passed, Alex became fed up with the stalkers following him. He marched up to Blunt's office without alerting him and demanded that he order his agents to stop following him where ever he went. It didn't show, but Blunt was surprised of Alex's outburst.

The agents he had hired were professionals and had informed him that Alex didn't know he was being followed. Blunt told Alex how he knew, but Alex didn't offer any answer to Blunt's question. After that, Alex didn't feel as if he was being pursued anymore, but he became more paranoid and careful.

Alex knew that the person who was behind him wasn't purposely following him. If they were, they would have hid themselves better and try to muffle their steps or become silent. Alex could hear their footsteps. if he concentrated hard enough. He didn't think the person was a danger to him, so he turned around to see who it was.

His eyes widened a bit when he saw who it was.

It was Medeia.

Medeia's eyes widened as well. Alex had stopped walking and was staring her. Their met. It only lasted a minute. Alex's eyes were blank while Medeia's eyes showed surprise. After a minute, Alex turned away and started walking again. He didn't say anything to Medeia nor turned to face her. Medeia ran a little to catch up to where Alex was.

She started walking along side Alex. Neither spoke to each other for a few seconds. Medeia glanced a few times towards Alex, while Alex kept on ignoring her. Medeia heaved a sigh. Alex wasn't going to start a conversation, so Medeia decided that she would even if there was a high probability that he wouldn't respond.

"So... Are you going home?" Medeia asked. Medeia kicked herself mentally. She wanted answers to her questions which making her unable to focus during the whole day and here she was asking him if he was going home. Alex was quiet for a moment, but then gave a nod in her direction.

Several minutes passed between them without another interaction or words to each other. Medeia _knew_ this was her chance to ask him questions, but she was wasting her time by not doing so. The silence between them wasn't awkward, but it wasn't comfortable either.

Alex himself had questions he wanted to ask Medeia. Why was she walking him? Where was she headed? And other question which were floating in his mind. Medeia noticed Alex's eyes glance at her as well and came to the conclusions that he wanted to ask her something too. Her mind came up with a brilliant idea.

" Hey, how about we play twenty questions since we don't know a lot about each other. That way we can get to know each other better," Medeia stated with a smile .

Alex pondered this for a bit. He was familiar with the game. One person would start by asking a question which the other has to answer and then the second person would ask a question. It would continue like this until twenty questions were asked or until they wanted to the end the game. If Medeia asked a question he didn't want to or couldn't answer he'll just offer the minimal information and try to avoid the question. With this in mind Alex nodded to playing the game.

While Alex was thinking, Medeia was making a list as to what questions she would ask first and which ones were more important. Once she saw that Alex agreed she smiled at him and asked her first question.

" So, why do the students avoid you in school?" Medeia asked bluntly. She was never great in being subtle and was very interested in knowing why. During the whole day she noticed how everyone ignored him and pretended that he wasn't even there. She was interested in why that was.

Alex just raised an eyebrow at her question. He knew that she wasn't going to hide what she thinking, but to ask a question of that matter immediately was straight forward of her. Alex sighed knowing he would have no chance, but to answer her question.

Without looking at her Alex explained " I've been absent a lot during the school year. My attendance record at school is actually four months. Every time I return to school I guess I seem different to them or something. They started creating rumors as to where I was. Some of them were that I was a drug dealer or a druggie. Or sometimes part of the Mafia gang. People started to believe and rumors and started avoided me."

Once he was done, Medeia was quiet. It answered her question at least. People didn't like not knowing and when they don't know something they created their own stories about it resulting in rumors. Wher was he when he absent? Medeia already knew what her next question was going be.

Medei was brought out of her thoughts when Alex asked his own question.

" Why did you move to London?"

" I came to London because of my father's job. His job makes us move a lot. I've been all over the world because of this, but I've never been in one place for a long period of time. I hope this time we'll stay here longer. Besides, there more interesting people here than where I was before," Medeia answered looking at Alex when she said the last sentence.

Alex thought about her answer and noted that she said " father" instead of "dad" or "daddy". Although "daddy" may have been a stretch. Either Medeia was formal with her father or her father was strict. I wonder where she has traveled to?

" Why were you absent in school?" came Medeia's next question.

This is where Alex's invasive skills came. " Different places," was all Alex informed her.

Medeia frowned at his answer, but didn't try to push him. She just nodded to him, while Alex asked his question.

"Where have you traveled to?"

"I've travled all over the place. I went to the US and saw the Statue of Liberty and I once France to the Eiffel Tower. I've seen almost all the sights in the world and the seven wonders of the world," Medeia recalled.

She remembered at one point where she went to the Great Pyramids of Giza and was able to actually enter them when she tailing someone. She shivered at the memory. The Egyptians placed a multiple booby traps in the pyramids. Some of them were close to killing her or beheading her! She was just glad that she was able to escape from their alive, but the person she was following wasn't so lucky. Right now, his body must have been turned to dust and brittle bones over the years.

Medeia turned her thoughts to forming another question to ask Alex. She decided to ask an easy question.

" What's you favorite color?"

Alex was surprised, but didn't show it. " Black or dark green or brown," he answered shortly.

In this manner they continued with the game, until Medeia remembered his reaction to the question she asked before entering the gym.

" Who was your uncle?" she asked curiously.

Alex abruptly stopped walking and stiffen. Medeia stopped too. By now they were only five blocks away from Alex's house and had stopped at the entrance to a cemetery where there was shortcut to his home. Alex turned and faced Medeia. Medei stilled.

Alex's eyes were dead, but held a tiny bit of emotion in his voice.

" He's dead," answered Alex in a pained voice. Once he answered, his eyes fell to the ground and he didn't move. Medeia was about to answer when someone interrupted them. A few someone's.

Neither of them had noticed five people surrounding them while they were talking to each other. Medeia cursed. Alex had noticed the people and raised his eyes to the people which still held no emotions even in this situations.

All of the men were taller than six feet and were well muscled. They wore black suits which made them look intimidating if it wasn't that they looked like people in the movies hired to kill the protagonists. They were dark sunglasses as well hiding their eyes from Medeia and Alex.

Medeia analyzed their appearance and came to a conclusion. They were trained. This people weren't like the jocks that Alex had defeated in the corridor at school They were trained and each one was able to kill them. Medeia noticed that each one had an item bulging out of their suits resembling a gun. Medeia cursed again.

She glance at Alex. He was analyzing their opponents as well. Except for their black suits and appearance something else stood out from them.

Each one had a golden scorpion stitched into their black suit where there hear was.

The one in the middle started to speak in a low gruff voice. " Hello, Alex. We were searching for you a long time. I'm glad we were able to meet. I'm here to greet you on the behalf of Scorpia."

Medeia's eyes widened. Everyone in her family knew who Scorpia was. They were in trouble. She couldn't think of a reason as to why they were here for Alex, before the men started towards them. Preparing herself to fight, Medeia waited.

**A/N: End of the chapter. I promise to update soon, but it'll probably be in a week or so. Review please! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: I finally updated! Sorry, I didn't update in two months, but I hope you like the chapter and don't forget to add a review at the end.**

Alex had been relaxed in Medeia's presence. They talked about nothing and everything. When Medeia proposed the idea of Twenty Questions. Alex thought she would ask priding questions about his life, but she just asked about normal things. What's you favorite fruit? What game do you like playing the most? Questions that were normal.

He should have known better. He should have known not to let his guard down. He should have known that being close to another person was not allowed and could only bring pain to both of them. He _should _have been more careful around Medeia and their own surroundings.

When Medeia asked her question about his uncle, Alex had stiffened and turn to look at her. It hurt to talk about his uncle because it was him and his parents who had driven him into the profession that he is in now before he was born. He couldn't blame them though. To them, they were risking their lives to save their nation and home. Alex though, he wasn't a patriot. He was just a teenager who should have been worried about his next school assignment or asking the girl he liked on a date.

But he wasn't. That was a fact that Alex conceded with. He wasn't normal. He wasn't an average high school student worrying about what to do in future years and what universities to enter. He was a spy for the MI6 and had gone on multiple missions saving millions of lives, but no one knew that. Only his superiors Mr. Blunt and Ms. Jones knew about him and Smithers, but Alex actually liked him with all the different items that he created which saved his lives countable times.

He didn't want the same action done to Medeia that happened with the Pleasures.

When he finally noticed the group of people tailing them, it was too late. Alex turned around to be faced with five heavy-built men. All of them wore the same black suits with black sunglasses as well to hide their eyes. Alex, personally thought that they looked like imitations from the typical bad guys in movies wearing the suits.

Alex assessed the men in front him. They were all heavy-built and towered over six feet. Alex's eyes glanced towards the golden figure of a scorpion on their suits. Realization of who sent the men, Alex cursed in his mind. Scorpia. He had thought that the organization had finally fallen with his last mission in which he had once again destroyed their plans. Of course they wouldn't leave him alone thought Alex bitterly.

He noticed the confident stance the men took showing no emotion towards them and the item being concealed under their black coats. Alex knew instantly that these men were not hired by Scorpia because of their size and muscle. They were trained and prepared to do whatever their job was. And Alex was sure that their target involved him being in a body bag and buried a few feet deep underground.

Alex's eyes wandered toward where Medeia was. He had suspected her to be paralyzed with fear and that was the reason why he had not heard her utter a sound with the group's appearance. To his surprised. Medeia was staring steadily at the men with a determined look in her eyes. It seemed that she was ready for whatever was to come. Before Alex could warn her to run away, the one in the middle of the group spoke drawing Alex's attention to them.

" Hello, Alex. We were searching for you a long time. I'm glad we were able to meet. I'm here to greet you on the behalf of our organization, Scorpia," a gruff voice stated.

_They make it sound as if they won't be killing me, but I rather not be captured either. My only option is to fight them head on. I hope Medeia can fight by herself because I won't be able to keep an eye on her. _

_So, there here for Alex. I wonder what he did to be targeted by Scorpia. Now that I remember, their past few plans have failed repeatedly. There has been a rumor that a teenager was the one to destroy their plans. Hmm... I'll ask Alex later if it was him who did it. My questions can wait. _

Both Medeia and Alex prepared themselves for a fight when the group started to approach them.

" Our bosses told us to just capture Alex Rider. They never told us about another person," the one in the middle continued to speak turning his head to Medeia. " Especially a young girl. They wouldn't mind if we capture you too for our own amusement, " he leered at her.

Medeia didn't even flinch or move away from his words and what he was implying. Alex's eyes narrowed. He will prevent them from placing their grubby hands on Medeia at all costs. A few word caught both of their attentions though.

_They... bosses. There was more than one person behind the order to capture Alex._

_I thought Scorpia was disbanded! Since the last time I encountered the group there was only a few of them left. Did they regroup or added new members? Orr did they joined together with another organization? The last one made Alex frown mentally. If they joined with another group then that would mean they are either to their former power or even more so depending on which organization they teamed up with._

Both, Medeia and Alex had their own thoughts on the clue they were given, but they had more pressing matters which consisted of the five heavy-muscled men in front of them.

Alex wondered how no one in the neighborhood had noticed five grown men surrounding two teenagers. Then he saw the time on his watch. It was only fifteen minutes since school had ended since it takes thirty minutes for Alex to walk to his house. The time was barely 3:15.

Most students would either be at school for extracurricular activities or hanging out with their friends outside. Parents would still be working. Those who were staying at home were probably working or relaxing until everybody else arrived. There was no one there to see the group and what they would do.

Medeia and Alex were only about three block away from Alex's house and there was a shortcut through a cemetery on the second block so they could reach his house faster. Alex didn't know where Medeia lived, but he did know that she lived further from the school than he did.

Both groups were at a stalemate, analyzing each other. Neither one making a move. Alex caught Medeia's eye trying to convey his new plan. His eyes flickered to the men and he shook his head slightly. He then tilted his head minutely back signifying that they should turn back. Medeia nodded her head in returned.

They were going to run.

The group in front of them gave no indication that they saw their movements to each other. They just stared at them through their black sunglasses. Alex nodded as well so Medeia knew it was time to start their plan.

A second later Alex sprinted down the sidewalk being followed by Medeia and the five other men as well. Medeia eventually caught up to him and was running alongside of him. The group of men were running behind them, but they were only a few feet away. Alex never lessened his speed down the street until he turned a corner facing the gates of the cemetery. Medeia stopped beside him.

Alex was briefly surprised when he saw Medeia beside him. Alex had sprinted the whole way there and he knew that most people would have had trouble keeping up with him or would have stopped half-way through. Medeia was standing next to him as if they had walked leisurely up to the cemetery. She was not even out of breath. The only indication of the short run was the lightly pink color to her cheeks which were not noticeable either if you did not look close enough.

Now, they were at the cemetery gates. They only had a few seconds before their followers arrived to where they were. There was only one problem.

The gates to the cemetery were locked.

When Alex tried to go through the gates they were set and did not budge. They were locked. The gate was to separate doors with metal spikes as bars for entrance. There were a few smaller bars set diagonally in between the bars. Alex wasted no time to start climbing the gate and stepping his feet on the diagonal bars. It was a bit tougher than climbing a fence because the bars were set diagonally, but Alex was able to go over and land on the other side to the cemetery.

Medeia had followed his lead and was on the other side of the gate as well. By the time they had finished climbing the gate, seconds had passed and the group of men were in front of the gate. Alex thought they had a chance to escape because the gate was locked, but he should have known better.

Once the men had realized that the gate was locked they pushed all their weight on the gate and the lock gave in. The five men were running towards them, but Medeia and Alex had separated and headed for different section of the cemetery and headstones.

Medeia had headed towards the right while Alex dashed to the left. Alex had believed that all five men would have tried to capture him first because he was their target and leave Medeia alone, but was surprised when he looked back and saw the one who talked to them at the sidewalk barking orders at two of the men to follow Medeia while the other three followed Alex.

Alex zigzagged through the headstones when he felt a small, speeding object pass through him above his shoulder. It was a bullet. Alex did not know which one of the men shot it, but he knew that they were far too close to him if they able to make a shot and be that accurate to almost hit his shoulder.

Alex turned suddenly to the right and entered the ancient part of the cemetery. The simple headstones of the graves in the beginning were turned into weather worn angels protecting the people below them or statues of people depending which religion they believed in while the person was alive. There were also a few mausoleums in the aisles of the headstones.

This area of the cemetery was bowl-shaped with trees to the surrounding sides and only one opening through them leading to the other parts of the cemetery. With only one entrance to the section Alex had a limited amount of area to run through, but there was one _huge _advantage. There were more places where he could hide.

The headstones were tall and wide enough for Alex to hide behind and if he was desperate, then he could hide in one of the mausoleums until the men leave. It would be easy to spot the men behind the headstone because of their built and Alex just had to make sure to barricade the mausoleums if he entered one so they were unable to discover him.

When Alex had turned, he spotted a row of statues in front of them and decided it was time to hide. He hid behind a marble statue of an angel. The angel was staring forward with a sword held above his head and his marble wings showing proudly behind his back. The angel was ready for battle and to decimate any enemy in his way. That was the image it portrayed for Alex.

It supplied Alex with an amount of courage and calmness in his situation. Alex heard the men searching the rows of the headstones for him since they had lost sight of him before he made the turn, but he knew that it would take them a few more minutes to discover him.

Behind the headstone, Alex eyes caught on his digital watch on his left wrist. The time was 3:43. It had been twenty-eight minutes since he had alerted MI6 of Scorpia's men. The watch was another one of Smither's invention.

The digital clock was black with number on the screen blinking and changing to 3:44. To the left side of the watch were the dials to change the time of the clock while on the right there was an extra dial. When Mr. Blunt's agents who were following Alex failed, Smithers had given Alex the watch in order for MI6 to be sure Alex was safe. The watch served as a GPS when Alex was wearing it and in case Alex was in trouble then he could contact them for help. But it seemed to Alex that the watch did not work.

While Alex had been assessing the men he had covered the watch with his right hand holding the watch. His hand had hid the watch from view and he used his thumb to pressed the button on the side to alert the MI6 that he was in danger. One Alex had pressed the button it should have sent a message of alert and his whereabouts to Mr. Blunt's office and he would have immediately dispatched some of his men to Alex's location.

The time was 3:45. _MI6 should have been here by now! _Thirty minutes have passed already. Either Smithers invention did not work which Alex highly doubted because they _always _worked or Blunt was taking his sweet time to send some help to him. Alex was leaning to the latter. _It wouldn't be the first time they left me to fend for myself. _Alex thought bitterly.

Alex's original plan was to wait for help to come, but since no one had arrived in the past hour it seemed that they had no one to send for him or they were wanted _him _to get out of this mess by himself. Since no one had arrived to assist him Alex had created a Plan B with two choices.

He had to either fight the three men who were one row away from his hiding place and find Medeia afterwards or run to his house which was only one and a half block away from the cemetery. Closer of he dashed through the trees behind the headstones.

Alex had decided on the first option since had already took off from the beginning and he could not leave Medeia by herself. He was already worried about her since two of the men had followed her when they were separated. The only option left was to fight.

The men were closer to him now. They were only five headstones away from him. Alex tensed. He was ready as he could be. He did not have any weapon on him, but since they did not know where he was he had the advantage of a surprise attack. He did have his backpack though. Since it was filled with two textbook, three journals, a copy of _Edner's Game, _and a box of pencils it would serve as his only defense against them.

He took the straps of his backpack from his shoulders and lay his back pack on the ground. Alex gripped one of the straps with his right hand, slowed down his breath, and strained his ears to hear when they come. They were only two paces away from him now.

Alex waited.

He saw out of the corner of his left eye the group approaching the headstone where he was he stood up silently as to not alert the men to where he was just yet. When he saw one of the men above him about to peer behind the angel statue he swung his heavy backpack over his left shoulder. The man did not even make a noise that he was hit and Alex knew that his backpack was not at all light.

The other two men had been behind had been alerted to Alex's presence. Alex did not show himself to the other two, but instead dashed to the next headstone. It was lucky he did. Once he was covered by the headstone a few chips of rock had been flown away with a bullet hitting it.

The men weren't aiming for Alex's head, but they could aim anywhere else as long as they did not kill him. Alex did _not _want to get hit either way. One time in his short life had been enough and _that _shot was aiming to kill. It had hurt him like _hell. _

The men had surrounded the headstone where Alex was behind, so he could not go back to where the entrance was, but he to find Medeia. _Dam. What am I suppose to do? _Again the idea of running to the trees and going home until MI6 came went through his mind, but it was only a fleeting though. He could not abandon Medeia. Not only was she one of the few people who did not seem to shy away from him, but actually try to know him, she was an innocent victim involved in this.

This was _his _problem. Scorpia was after _him. _He did not want anyone else to die or be harm because of him, _again._

Then Alex heard three shots being fired behind him. The surprising thing was that there were no bullets hitting the headstone or that successfully landed on him. Alex took the chance to carefully look over the statue to determine what had happened.

There on the right side to the statue was Medeia. She held a black, sleek handgun with a golden scorpion on the handle in her right hand being directed at the three men who were surrounding Alex. Her legs were slightly placed apart from each other and Alex was able to see a few golden pieces in her left hand.

The Scorpion on the gun should have worried Alex as to who's side Medeia really was, but it didn't. The only thought on his mind at the moment was that Medeia had defended him. Had saved him. Alex knew that the possibility of him succeeding from escaping was slim. He was cornered and if he tried to run to where the trees were they would have shot him before he had the chance.

Another part of him had thought that Medeia had already left the cemetery. Left _him _in the cemetery. Knowing that she had not left him, but actually stayed to _helped _him filled Alex with gratitude.

Witnessing Medeia as she was at that moment made Alex look to the side at the angel statue where he had hid before. To Alex, Medeia seemed related to the angel statue to the side because of the stance she took.

As if no one was going to defeat her.

Medeia turned her head towards Alex. Her eyes were still the same color as before, blue, but now they were filled with determination. She smiled slightly at Alex.

" Glad to see you're still here," stated Medeia.

" Me too," Alex replied because it was true. He w_as_ glad that Medeia was still there.

**A/N: I was going to finish typing this yesterday, but it was becoming late. Don't know when I'm going to update because I still need update my other story. I think the end was a little bit OC on Alex's part so, please update to see what you think on it. I will probably need a beta soon so,if you're willing just PM me. **

**And since I updated today,**

** Happy Fourth of July! :)**


End file.
